Pillar
by winkatthesun
Summary: "Please…take care of him. I know it's a lot to ask and he would never admit it but…he would crack without you, he needs you now to keep him grounded." Alice had taken upon herself to help him and support him whether she need be his friend, his lover...or his sacrifice. Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Mum! Have you seen Nora? I can't seem to find her!"

Alice grumbled as she stood, figuring out that her white and spotted black cat was not under her bed. She had searched the Dupont mansion twice and even the house elves couldn't find the Kneazle. The 5'6 young woman tapped her foot impatiently and looked around her room. She cursed the intelligence of the breed and wandered around the vast and plain room, searching high and low, again, for the medium sized cat.

"Darling! The Malfoy's are here!"

Forgetting about the animal for a moment she primed herself in the full length mirror by her door, tugging down her emerald v-neck shirt and ruffling her black ruffle skirt and ebony hair. She took a deep breath and released it slowly and gave herself a confident look.

"You need to be strong Alice, not for yourself but for him."

She whispered although she did that to convince herself it didn't do much. She hadn't seen the Malfoy's all summer which was quite strange since they normally spent all summer working and inviting each other to their houses but those past two months had been different and something in the back of her mind told her this school year was going to be something difficult. Opening her French doors the sixteen year old flew down the stairs and entered the living room huffing and puffing. Her eyes quickly sought out her best friend.

Her stomach dropped as she saw the dead look he was giving her. Normally a pale man, Draco seemed paler than a corpse and stood as stiff as a rod. Out of pure instinct she ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck, holding the pale, thin man near to her. The only reason she hadn't stopped herself was because Lucius wasn't in their presence and her father was currently working at trying to get his dear old friend out of Azkaban. It was when his arms wrapped themselves around her back that her thoughts were thrown to the back of her mind and she tilted back just enough for her to clearly look at him.

Warm hands cupped his cheeks and searched every inch of his face, noticing that upon closer inspection his skin looked more grayish in tone and there were dark shadows under his eyes.

"Hello love."

He managed to lift the side of his lip up in a half-hearted smile. She passed her hand over his head and patted down his white-blonde hair and placed a smile upon her own lips.

"Darling, don't be rude, greet Narcissa."

Alice looked to her right and found Narcissa scolding her mother, telling her it was fine and to leave the children alone but Alice noticed it right away. Narcissa appeared just like her son: thin, pale and sleep deprived. Then again, who could blame her? With her husband incarcerated and Death Eater's around all the time, not to mention her crazy sister, who wouldn't look like Death itself? Nonetheless, Alice made her way over to the older woman and hugged her just as she had hugged her son.

She whispered comforting words and rubbed the woman's back when she felt Narcissa's fingers dig into her back. Alice wasn't Lucius biggest fan, nor was his own son as a matter of fact, but she knew the Narcissa loved her husband dearly and was used to his presence for so many years that it seemed that without her husband near her, the woman looked lost; probably the only thing keeping her standing was her only son.

"Come Narci, let's have a cup of tea before we depart, I have your favorite~"

Her mother took the woman in her arms and chattered about the newest stores she had gone too and how they hadn't had a shopping day between the two in forever. It was when the two women disappeared into the kitchen that Alice turned towards Draco, their eyes finding each other.

"Thanks for letting me know you were alive."

He averted her eyes for a moment and that caused alarms to ring in her head. Normally his eyes would slant yet manage to pierce into your soul and a full blown Malfoy smirk would appear.

"I was busy."

The alarms now thrashed around as she crossed her thin arms over her chest. This wasn't him. He would have retorted back, smugness radiating off him like heat from the sun yet all he said were a few measly words that didn't give her any clues about what had been his plans. She sighed and nodded and took his hand in hers and led him through the hallways.

"Help me find Nora before we leave.

Maybe a quick hide-and-go-seek game with her cat would keep his mind busy with whatever was bothering him.

* * *

"Alright, are you sure you have everything? Your robes, wand…cat?"

Alice rolled her eyes and nodded while her mother checked her bags for her for the third time. After six years, Alice would think that she was able to pack her stuff by herself…apparently her mother didn't think so.

"Draco, why don't you go and find a compartment? Before all the good ones are taken?"

He gave her a look and released his mother's hand and with a comforting gaze sent to Narcissa he turned and made his way into the scarlet train. Alice's gaze lingered on the tall boy whose shoulders, now broad and manlike, were slumped and his usual proud gait was off.

"Alice…"

At the sound of her name, her trance was broken. Narcissa was the one to call her and her expression was tight and worrisome as she too looked to the direction of where her son had just walked.

"Please…take care of him. I know it's a lot to ask and he would never admit it but…he would crack without you, he needs you now to keep him grounded."

Her voice cracked as she talked and using her hand to cover her mouth, her sentence was cut off by what sounded like a sniffle. Alice, not knowing what to do to comfort the woman, nodded and kissed the two best friends goodbye as the train whistled, announcing its time of departure.

It amazed her how even though she had ridden the train every year for the past six years; the train still astonished her with its magnificence. She passed by many compartments and even nodded to when people greeted her or smiled when first years would pass her and look at her with wide eyes. It could be the Slytherin colors she sported and to even have someone from the Slytherin house smile at you… well, she was one of a kind. As she headed down the train she passed by one compartment where the conversation taking place caught her immediate attention.

"It happened. He's one of them."

A voice said. Another male voice asked, "One of what?" and then a familiar feminine voice explained, "Harry is under the impression Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater."

Her fists clenched as she listened on, Harry and Ron, whom she had figured out, were talking about how they had seen Draco at Borgin and Burkes and how it was very unlikely that he was 'browsing for furniture.'

"Hello everyone."

She smiled, seeming oblivious to their sudden halt in their conversation. As she had guessed the Golden trio, as Draco called them, were sitting in the compartment staring at her with wide eyes. Hermione was the first one to react by clearing her throat and shoving Ron to get him to stop gaping at the Slytherin girl.

"Alice, good to see you. H-how have you been?"

Waving a hand in a nonchalant manner she said, "Oh you know, excited for the year to begin and how are you all? It seems you had quite an interesting summer or so what I have read from the papers."

Harry nodded slowly and looked at his two best friends asking a silent question that she could only guess at what he wanted to know.

"Well you can never really trust the papers."

Alice gave an understanding noise that came from the back of her throat and nodded.

"Yes well, I was wondering, had Draco by any chance passed by here? It was silly of me to send him off by himself seeing that I can't find him."

She was playing it smooth and acting unaware of their frightened looks.

"Y-yes um yes, he passed by. Knowing Draco he might be in the second to last trailer, that's where all the Slytherin's have moved to."

The ebony haired girl smiled pleasantly and bowed her head in thanks.

"Well I should be going now. Hope to have you all for some classes this year."

They nodded as she turned and left, her smile leaving with her as it was replaced with a frown and fist clenched. It amazed her at how much people gossiped, as if they hadn't anything better to do with their lives. She opened the sliding door and made her way towards the blonde head all the way in the back of the trailer.

"Was wondering where you were Alice."

A fake smile was plastered on Pansy Parkinsons face as she took her place with Zabini, seeing that Draco had taken the end and didn't look like he was going to move at anytime.

"Just remember I'm never too far behind Pansy."

She meant it as both a threat and a promise and the girl had caught it. Draco seemed to finally realize that she was there and stood so that she could sit near the window, a glare appearing on Pansy's face. Just as she had sat down, black smoke covered her eyesight, coughs and yells filtered into her ears.

"What was that? Blaise?"

Draco said franticly and as the smoke quickly cleared Alice noticed Draco looking over at Blaise Zabini for an answer. The dark colored boy answered with a simple, 'Don't know.' and then came Pansy to the rescue as she added, "Relax, boys. It's probably a first-year messing around."

Alice waved her hand in front of her face as she cleared her throat, and her vision, going back to normal. Draco wrapped his hand around the plank of wood behind her head and slowly sat down; afraid that at anytime something might jump out at him.

"We'll be at Hogwarts soon."

Pansy added in a clear desperate way to start a conversation and oh, she got one alright.

"Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school," Draco scoffed and looked out the window for a moment, strong emotions playing on his face, "I'd pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower if I had to continue for another two years."

Alice tried her best to not comment. He had talked about Hogwarts before, usually about how they allowed just about anyone in but never in such a dark and loathsome tone. Pansy's brow was furrowed as she asked him what he meant and Blaise seemed to cool and poised yet seemed intrigued to hear his response. The edge of Draco's lips rose for a moment in sick amusement and said something that scared Alice at the message behind it.

"Let's just say I don't think you'll see me wasting my time in Charms class next year."


	2. Chapter 2

_'Where is he?'_

There was one thing Alice Dupont couldn't stand and that was the dark. While most kids her age enjoyed and loved the nighttime seeing it as fun and adventurous; she detested it and having been sent ahead by Draco she stood by the carriages with her arms wrapped around herself while Nora laid around her neck, purring in hopes to calm down her owner. Mr. Filtch rummaged through her bag seeming too giddy as if he hoped he would find something worth his time was added on top of her nerves.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't drool on top of my clothes thank you very much."

She seethed and could hear some of the younger and newer Aurors snicker in amusement. Pansy and Blaise had gone ahead after much persuasion, well Pansy needed persuasion, and Alice was left with Mr. Filtch as he rummaged through her belongings and seemed to deflate when he noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary. Waving her off, he moved on to the next one, obviously Draco's seeing that his eagle owl chirped loudly when she noticed Filtch getting near her owners belongings. He immediately dug through, no longer seeming deflated but alarmed when he heard a loud voice yell out to catch his attention.

"What's this cane here, then?"

Filtch waved a long stick at Draco who now stood in front of the much older, and disgusting looking, man and with annoyance laced in his words said, "It's not a cane, you cretin. It's a walking stick."

Alice scratched Nora's head as she looked at the two argue, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Harry and who she guessed was Luna Lovegood watching from a distance.

"It's all right, Mr. Filch. I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy."

Both Nora and Alice turned at the very familiar voice and without much to her surprise Snape appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Draco took back his 'walking stick', rather forcefully and turned to his right, finally catching sight of the two not so far from them.

"Nice face, Potter."

He was angry. Whether the harsh tug on her hand or the deep burrow of his brow was the one that told her, Alice looked at her best friend worriedly as they walked up the lane that led to Hogwarts.

* * *

Dumbledore continued his speech introducing the new Potions professor Horace Slughorn and how Snape would take over Defense of the Dark Arts. Alice wasn't all that interested being too into her book to care about his usual speech though when he said the name Tom Riddle it had caught everyone's attention…well except one. Draco seemed out of it all through the feast and took two bites of toast and a couple of sips of pumpkin juice due to Alice's urging and prodding. When Dumbledore sent them off to bed she shook Draco's boney shoulder, trying to get a reaction from him seeing that he was too deep in his thoughts.

The two, along with their little group, walked towards the Slytherin corridors but not before passing Harry and his own little gang. She put a protective hand around her friend's bicep as she stared down the Boy Who Lived, hoping her message had gotten across.

* * *

"Keep answering every first year's questions and we'll never get to class."

Pansy mumbled from Draco's left side but seemed surprised at not only that Alice hadn't retorted back but from the blondes glare sent her way. It quieted Pansy quickly and she looked straight ahead, never meeting Alice's confused stare who had not heard anything, being too distracted by all the small bodies pushing against her.

"Excuse me, you seemed lost."

A little boy clutched his papers when he noticed her Slytherin badge and tie colors. She wouldn't be surprised that many of the first year's had been warned by the others to avoid any green and silver so she smiled nicely and asked if she could be of any help.

"I-I-I can't find…H-History of M-Magic."

Alice nodded and pointed to the opposite way down the hall.

"History of Magic is upstairs. Take a right and it'll be the third door on your left."

The little boy seemed skeptical about her directions but decided some direction was better than none so he nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

"Your love for children might make us late Alice."

Looking over at Draco seeing he had made the comment, he noticed her dreamy expression and her silly smile.

"I asked Mum if she could have another child while I was home and her face turned beet red at the question."

She giggled at the memory and Draco shook his head. Whether it was a woman thing or an Alice thing, the girl had this natural attraction that caused children to immediately take interest in her. At the moment a distant memory came to him, both he and her were smaller, nine or ten years old and Alice had commented on how she wanted many children when she got married and a beautiful back yard to play with her kids.

"Welcome everyone! Please join your fellow students over here."

Alice tried to mask her laughter at Professor Slughorns attire seeing that he was definitely no Professor Snape. Nonetheless, the Slytherins stayed to the right while the Gryffindor's on the left as the man went on explaining the four potions in front of him and how to prepare them.

By the door Harry and Ron appeared, catching Slughorns attention.

"Harry, my boy, I was beginning to worry. We've brought someone with us, I see."

Alice paid no mind to their conversation as she hid the book that had caught her interest on top of a much larger book, reading the lines on the pages while Slughorn picked Hermione to take a guess at the potions. Of course, she knew all of them and Alice tried to not roll her eyes as the brunette went on in detail about each potion. One though, did catch the girl's interest.

"And this is Amortentia…the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them."

While Hermione went on describing what she smelled Alice herself caught a whiff and couldn't help but lean forward, pushing Draco's shoulder without knowing she did. Fresh rain and male cologne wafted around her, a clean laundered suit came instantly.

"Now, Amortentia doesn't create actual love. That would be impossible but it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession."

She could practically feel a body on her, all the smells taking form and hugging her figure and brushing just about every inch of her skin. Her mind conjured up the feel of fingers trailing up her neck and under her nose, calling for her to come closer. She answered the body's call and moved forward, her mind making a pair of lips appear, a slender nose and beautiful gr-

"And for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room."

He placed the lid on the cauldron and woke not only her but four other girls from their trance. A whine of disappointment escaped her throat which caused Slughorn to chuckle.

"It seems Amortentia has a strong hold on you Miss Dupont, means you just might be in love already."

Every pair of eyes fell upon her which caused her reddening face to turn even redder. Slughorn mentioned something about 'young love' and 'old times.' The boys around her looked at her as if one of them might be her secret crush and even Draco, who had zoned out practically the whole time they had been there, had decided to pay attention to the last few seconds of his speech.

Draco's gray eyes asked her a question and she shook her head so hard that it caused her long tresses to whip around her. She told him the old man didn't know what he was talking about and hid her face in her book again. It wasn't until Slughorn began talking about the Felix Felicis that Draco seemed even remotely interested. Slughorn sent the students off to brew Draught of Living Death with a promise to the one student who would brew it the best would receive the vial of Felix Felicis. Huffing, Alice stomped over to a table where her group had claimed and had gotten her pot heating while she grabbed the ingredients.

Needless to say, she wasn't all that into making the potion which was weird since Potions class was one of her favorite and best classes. This potion though was beginning to get her temper rising since it kept not only hissing as if it were angry for being so poorly made but it was making her hair frizz like there was no tomorrow. It hadn't taken long before Slughorns proud words flowed through the room. Telling everyone to stop and put their things away, he announced the winner was Harry Potter for making the most perfect brew he had seen in a while. Rolling her eyes she clapped half-heartedly, better than nothing seeing that none of the other Slytherins joined the other students.

* * *

"Have you seen Draco?"

Pansy asked with widen eyes pleading to know where her 'obsession' was. Alice dog-eared her page and shut her book. Pansy and her didn't really get along and rarely even uttered words to each other even though they were in same house and also shared the same room. Their only thing in common was they both worried about Draco's wellbeing even if she was a bit –a lot- clingy when it came to him.

"Actually, I haven't. Not all day."

Now that she thought about it, it was kind of strange not having the blondes strange brooding demeanor around her. Maybe it was that since he was so quiet now a day that she hadn't noticed him not with her.

Where had Draco gone?


	3. Chapter 3

Alice stretched out her long legs on the bleachers and groaned in pleasure as her limbs breathed. Early morning it was and while the slight breeze was refreshing the heat was still unbearable. How some people chose to wear jeans and sweaters was beyond her.

"I really do believe you should join Quidditch this year love, you've been practically breathing and eating Quidditch since year two."

She playfully pushed Draco as he stared out into the field as he watched Gryffindor practice and Harry looking at future members. He didn't remember why he was here nor on how he got here, all he could remember was Nora sneaking into his bed, climbing through the sheets and rubbing at his face. What caught him by surprise was hearing Alice's voice coming from the cat.

"_Wake up Sleeping Beauty, were heading to Quidditch practice for the Gryffindor's, scope out the competition." _

He had sent a murderous glare towards the cat and turned on his other side, hoping to catch some more sleep before he headed upstairs. After coaxing, and many threats, the blonde had met up with the young girl and allowed himself to be dragged from the coziness the Common Room provided.

"I'm too busy this year to do Qudditch."

Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout and she collected her hair in her hands and began to twist it around and around.

"Without you as seeker, we probably won't win."

One of the ways to get to Draco Malfoy's heart was through flattery which boosted his ego and a Draco with an engorged ego meant the world would be at peace.

"If Potter chooses Weasley to be on the team, I'm sure Slytherin will win without even trying."

He meant to say something more but stopped when he saw her face practically glow from happiness. Alice threw her arms around his neck and brought the blonde deep into her personal space. After years, he should be used to her random spurts of affection yet she always seemed to do it when he least expected it. Leaning on his side uncomfortably, seeing that he was way taller than her, he awkwardly patted her knee as if giving his thanks for the hug.

When he made a move to distance himself away from her, her grip on him tightened and the hands on his right forearm lightly squeezed him.

"No…Let's stay like this a bit longer."

Being up on the bleachers with no one around them other than the fact the Gryffindor's that had come to cheer their friends were literally a mile in distance while they sat on the Slytherin side, he allowed her to hold him a bit longer, enjoying the thought that there was someone to comfort him through this time.

* * *

Draco was sipping his pumpkin juice in the Great Hall without really knowing he was doing it when something was placed on his head. Touching the item he felt fur and instantly recognized the feel of his fur hat. His eyebrow rose in question towards the grinning girl whom although was dressed for the winter still managed to look quite fashionable.

"Come on, you and I are going on a date."

She held out her hand for him to take but he looked at it as if this were the first time he had seen a hand in his life.

"Alice, I can't."

He had his plans, he was going to spend his whole weekend trying to figure out how get to work the project he was working on or at least that's what he told anyone who bothered to ask. '_It's a project._'

"Draco, listen to me. Call me selfish; call me a hogger for wanting to spend time with my _best friend _whom I have hardly seen in four weeks. You are lucky I can even remember what you look like!"

Draco rolled his eyes at her dramatic reasons. He had to get a move on and time was something that he didn't have much of, if he didn't work now he would never fin- His eyes widen just a tad. The idea flashed brightly against his skull as if telling him he was an idiot for not thinking of it sooner. It was Hogsmeade weekend; mostly everyone was there so this was a perfect time to get his plan moving.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade."

"-and you never spend time with me anymore! Am I getting to boring? To cr- What?"

The blonde stood and smoothed out any wrinkles in his tuxedo jacket and adjusted his sleeves. He walked slowly next to her and gave her the smallest of smiles but a smile nonetheless.

"I need to pick up something first in my room and then we could have our date."

Alice's mind was still in a whirl even when Draco appeared with a medium sized package in his hands and had lead her towards the Three Broomsticks. It was still really early so there weren't much people in the small restaurant other than Slughorn. Ordering two Butterbeers for them, Draco excused himself, saying he had to go to the loo for a moment. While he was gone it seemed everyone had taken notice that Draco had left and a herd of student's rushed in, all giddy on the thought of having a Butterbeer.

"Miss Dupont! How are you? Enjoying your Butterbeer?"

Slughorn gulped down his own drink with a little bit too much enthusiasm; no doubt it was filled with alcohol.

"I'm doing very well Professor, thank you."

She really didn't want to talk to him. He was a bit too strange for her liking, almost too nice the man was.

"Good, good! I was wondering Miss Dupont, if you would accept my invitation to come to a supper party of mine. Would you be game?"

Biting her lip in thought she wondered if to accept. Wanting to become an Auror, Potions was definitely a very important class and so to be accepted into something honorable like this would look great on her sheets.

"I would be delighted to attend, sir."

The old man's cheeks reddened as he laughed and clapped in merriment.

"Splendid my dear, splendid. I shall be seeing you then!"

He stood and waved, heading out to go until Harry had caught his attention. Alice looked around for a certain blonde but couldn't find him anywhere in the small place.

"Let's go."

A hand held her elbow, slapped some money on the counter and tugged her out of her stool.

"Draco, what are you doing? You haven't even touched your Butterbeer!"

He tugged her once more and ignored her words of protest. Huffing in anger she allowed to be dragged away from the bar by him with him momentarily stopping as he and Harry met each other's gazes. His grip tightened on her forearm and Draco was the one to end their staring contest, making a beeline towards the door.

"What is the matter with you?!"

The snow crunched under their shoes and she pulled her black hood above her head to keep the snow from making her hair look as if she had tuffs of dandruff. Normally not one to get angry quick, she suddenly became overwhelmed with anger at the boy next to her with each _cruch _their shoes made it became even worse.

"I'm sorry for back there-"

She held up her hands that shivered as the cold air slashed at them. Although not looking at her he sensed that she wasn't all too happy with him.

"Do not speak to me right now Draco; I'm sure your mother wants you back alive for the holidays."

Every day he became stranger not only his attitude but his personality was a whole other person. He spoke less and less and seemed to brood and lag even more with each passing day. She noticed his fingers had roughened immensely when she had taken hold of them a few weeks back when normally his hands were always soft, to the point that she would often tease him about his 'baby smooth' hands. He was changing right before her eyes and it was even worse than she had imagined.

What was happening to her best friend?

* * *

Although she hadn't spoken with him in a few days she continued her usual schedule. He had distanced himself from his friends and she sat with him, when going to class they walked together but anyone with a common sense could tell something was happening between them. Pansy took advantage of whenever the two separated although from the pouting face the girl would come with everyday into their room, Alice guessed Draco wasn't giving her the time of day. The day of the Quidditch match with Slytherin vs. Gryffindor there was a certain buzz in the air that made everyone giddy.

_Almost electrifying_, she thought to herself as she flipped a page in her new book. She tried concentrating as the boys just a couple of inches away from her taunted and jeered as Ronald Weasley walked into the Great Hall and sat near his friends.

"Hey, Alice, you coming to cheer us on?"

Her gaze met an adorable grin and sparkling green eyes. Terence Higgs, one of the very few decent Slytherins, waited for her response as she averted her eyes from him in embarrassment but returned them towards him.

"Of course I'll be there; I can't allow Gryffindor to be louder than us."

He nodded in contentment and glided his tongue over his bottom lip; now whether the move was made involuntarily or with a purpose, she didn't know. Yet that didn't stop her from her knees knocking together.

"Hey Higgs, c'mon!"

Terence sent her a wink before he hopped out of the bench and ran over to the rest of the Slytherin team.

"Is that the guy you like?"

Alice turned her head to her right, not sure if Draco had really spoken to her. It seems he had since his face was set on finding out the answer. Her eyes, though a warm shade of blue seemed to turn steely at the way he had asked her.

"It's not that I like him. I admit he's good looking and very nice to me, unlike most of our house whom are total gits but I don't _like _him."

He didn't seem convinced at what she said and he studied her to the point that he almost believed her real answer would appear written on her face. His face had shifted into a scowl as thoughts passed through his mind, mostly imagining Alice with another man felt strange to him, too weird. Although it felt nice to have something to allow his mind to wander from other things the images were getting even worse by the second.

"Stop it Draco, your face is going to stay like that if you don't move to another expression."

His scowl turned into a glare. He realized he wasn't in a good mood today and shouldn't take out his anger on one of his few pillars that supported him but it came out of his mouth like vomit, uncontrollable and disgusting.

"Rather wear a scowl for the rest of my life than have to wear that idiotic puppy look you were giving him. I was afraid you were going to drool on my sleeve and thank Merlin you don't have a tail."

Her cheeks were rosier than he had ever seen them and her eyes were clearer than the sky on a cloudless day yet with her puckered lips and puffed cheeks she abruptly stood and slammed her book on the table out of pure anger.

"Ugh! You foul, loathsome little boy!"

She hurried out of the Great Hall and towards the Quidditch ring, covering her mouth a few seconds to late when a sob escaped her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Her hands smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her black dress. It was rather simple for her taste but she wasn't in the mood to dress to fancy. She wasn't dressing to impress either seeing that she had decided to go stag to Slughorn's Christmas party. Adjusting her side ponytail to a comfortable position and checking the smokey eye shadow she had done, her heels clicked along with her steps as she headed out of the Slytherin Common Room and headed towards Slughorn's class.

As she stepped into the room she was greeted by chattering and beautiful décor. People passed by her, nodding in hello as Slughorn himself made his way over to her, a photographer trailing after him.

"Welcome Miss Dupont, smile for the picture!"

He stood near her and she smiled as the camera blinded her for a moment with its flash. The Professor thanked her for the picture and told her to enjoy the party. As she took a champagne glass from Neville she turned around finding her gaze met a pair of chocolate colored eyes and an expressionless face.

"Hello Blaise, are you enjoying the party?"

Blaise Zabini looked down at her and gave a simple shrug.

"I didn't expect much."

As he said that he looked around the room as if nothing was worthy to catch his attention. Alice nodded slowly and the two silently decided to stick together for whatever time remained of the party. They spoke about few things such as Quidditch and their classes this year; Alice was kind of surprised to say the least seeing that this was probably the first time she had heard him speak so much.

"Take your hands off me, you filthy Squib!"

The familiar voice caused her to turn rapidly, her heart galloping franticly as she noticed Filtch's hand fisted on the back of Draco's suit jacket. The guests all circled around as Filtch stopped just a few feet away from Slughorn whom stopped the photographer before he could take a photo.

"Professor Slughorn, sir." Filtch stood straight and seemed proud as he said, "I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party."

All the meanwhile, Draco looked guilty as his eyes wandered around the room and suddenly he turned towards Filtch and proclaimed, "Okay, okay. I was gatecrashing. Happy?"

Alice had every intention of stepping up and hoped to save him from Filtch's grubby hands but Snape interrupted her actions before she was even able to put a foot out.

"I'll escort him out."

Draco's expression completely changed as he shrugged out of Filtch's hold and stared boldly into Snape's eyes.

"Certainly, professor."

He spat out. The two turned around and left the room. Slughorn laughed nervously and asked everyone to carry on with the party but he hadn't noticed that there had been two less partygoers. She ran on the tips of her toes hoping that her steps wouldn't be heard throughout the dark and empty hallways. Alice kept a few feet behind the duo and could barely hear Draco talking.

"Hex…girl…What's it…you?"

Alice cursed under her breath since she couldn't hear and got closer but jumped in surprise when Snape pushed Draco against the wall and said, "I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow."

Alice squinted in the dark and could barely see Snape but with Draco's white blonde hair it was easy to spot him.

"I don't need protection. I was chosen for this. Out of all the others. Me. I won't fail him."

Snape hissed back, "You're afraid Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it is obvious. Let me assist you."

She could barely see as Draco fought against Snape's grip as he angrily said, "No! I was chosen. This is my moment."

The two exchanged more words until Snape released his hold on him and turned the opposite way down the corridor. Once his steps couldn't be heard anymore she heard a faint, "You can come out now Alice."

Grey orbs watched as his best friend hesitantly walked out of the shadows, bottom lip tucked inside her mouth in a horrible habit and eyes wide from either being caught or what she had just heard. His back was still against the wall, all anger out of his body as he stood deflated with shoulders slumped and head resting on the wall. Draco didn't react when she threw herself on him nor when she wrapped her arms around his torso but what did seem to bring him back to life was her loud sobs on his shoulder.

Her own thin shoulders shook and they seemed to worsen as she felt his arms wrap tightly around her to the point where it was almost uncomfortable and restricting but she allowed him. Alice took in what he offered and she seemed to fall on him, her legs no longer wanting to support her body and his grip on her body tightened, if possible, and the two stood there comforting each other silently for what felt like eternity.

Her shoulders had drooped and their shaking had ceased. He tensed for a moment as she rubbed the tip of her nose along his neck and quietly murmured his name. Draco looked down at her just as her hands slithered up his chest and laid themselves on his cheeks, her thumbs brushing just below his eyes.

Alice didn't know why she did what she did nor why he allowed her but at that moment it felt so right as her lips brushed his and she leaned in taking him in. It was a kiss that was light to the touch yet the message between it was a powerful one. A promise she passed to him telling him what no words could and although his nails were shaping themselves on her waist he took her breath away as he brought her closer and decided that her pace wasn't as fast as he liked it to be.

It hadn't taken long before her hands were entangled in his hair and a leg wrapped around his waist. The innocence behind the kiss was lost as it turned into hunger and lust, the two ravaging whatever their hands could touch until they realized that oxygen was suddenly important.

Their panting was the only sounds in the hallway as their eyes locked and Draco couldn't help but give a full blown Malfoy smirk at her flushed face and loose hair. When he had untied her hair tie was beyond him but her ruffled hair added to her appeal at the moment and Alice was just in utter bliss, not even the dull ache of her throbbing lips could ruin her moment.

She placed her head on his chest in hopes of catching her breath and laughed as his chest rose up and down just as fast as hers was going. When they had gotten their breathing in check Alice was the first one to speak.

"Draco?"

He hummed as his fingers ran through her hair, thankful for the wall behind him that supported the two.

"I just want you to know that you don't have to tell me anything. You do what you have to do but please know that I am here for you Draco, you're not alone in this."

Alice looked directly at his grey eyes, making sure he listened and understood her message. His eyes closed and his sigh hit her face with warm breath as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I can't tell you anything yet but I can show you," He looked to the side in hesitation for just a second before his eyes landed back on hers, "but you have to give me some time. Stay for Christmas break and I promise I'll show you what I've been working on."

She nodded, all too happy to be of any help. She was sure she could convince her mother to allow her to stay and maybe her mother could stay with Narcissa to keep her company. The two walked back to the Slytherin corridors not noticing the body that hid in the shadows.


End file.
